


The Overprotective Sister

by MissReylo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: requested: Imagine were the reader is best friends with Emma and Emma introduces her to Elsa and Anna and uses pick up lines and flirts with Anna and makes her blush and Elsa is protective over her because she’s Elsa and the reader asks Anna out and Elsa says something very protective and Emma says “come on Elsa it’s kind of cute” and with lots of begging from the reader, Emma, and Anna, Elsa finally approves





	The Overprotective Sister

“So, like the people from Frozen?” you asked Belle. The two of you were walking to Granny’s diner together. She had wanted to ask you about something and was going for lunch. You wanted to eat something too so you walked there with her.

“It’s a children film,” Belle said, trying to find something in her bag.

You rolled your eyes. “It was a fine film. But you’re serious? The Elsa and Anna are in Storybrooke.”

“I’m from Beauty and the Beast, you told me. Why are you making such a big deal of it?” Belle asked.

“It’s different. New people in town! That’s fun,” you said, holding the door of the diner open for her, “and they were great characters.”

“They’re people,” Belle reminded you and then walked to the counter.

“Blah blah blah,” you muttered, soft enough so Belle didn’t notice. You looked through the diner and spotted Emma, your best friend, the Saviour in the back with two people. They had their backs to you so you couldn’t see who they were.

“Emma!” you yelled, walking over. You could hear Granny groaning. She didn’t like how hard you always talked.

“Y/N!” Emma said, happily, “c’mon, sit down. Meet Elsa and Anna!”

You sat down next to Emma and your mouth fell almost open when you saw the two women. Yes, definitely Elsa and Emma from Frozen. God damn it, they were both beautiful.

Anna laughed and offered her hand to shake while she accidentally pushed her drink off the table. You laughed too and walked over to the counter to get a cloth to clean up.

“I’m sorry, I’m a bit clumsy, I’m Anna but you knew that because Emma said so,” she chattered, blushing a bit.

You smiled. “Nice to meet you, Anna. I’m Y/N and you are….gorgeous.”

Anna laughed and you saw Emma roll her eyes like always when you tried to flirt.

“Look, I’ve got to show you the picture of the most beautiful girl ever,” you said, standing up. You took your phone out of your jacket pocket and turned on the front camera.

Anna squealed when she saw her own face. “Oh! That’s…what’s that? And I’m not the most beautiful girl, like I can think of thousand other girls that are loads more…wait is that a mobile that Emma told me about?”

“Anna, calm down,” a cold voice said next to her, “Y/N, I’m Elsa, her sister.”

Her tone told you enough. Uh oh, you had upset the Ice Queen. The overprotective sister. You sat down next to Emma again.

“Do you want to eat with us?” Emma asked, ignoring the tension.

You smirked. “Sheriff, I only came to report something stolen.”

Emma frowned while she played with the straw of her drink. “What was stolen? Did someone get hurt, Y/N?”

“My heart was stolen….by Anna,” you teased. Emma didn’t even respond. Elsa crushed her teeth. Anna giggled and her face was flushed red. You winked at her.

 

“Can you sort this out?” Emma asked while she got her jacket.

You looked at the pile of paperwork. “Jesus Christ, Emma, why don’t you ever do your paperwork on time?”

“Because I hate it and Regina is going to whine if I don’t get it finished so please please please do this for me? I’ll buy you dinner tomorrow,” Emma promised.

You sighed. “Fine.”

The door went open and Anna walked into the station. She was still wearing her Arendelle dress and it looked very good on her.

“Anna, I’ll talk to you later, I have to go now! Do you want to wait here or…” Emma was already out of the door before she could finish her sentence. Anna sat down in the chair next to you, clicking with her tongue.

“Do you have to do all that paperwork by yourself? Do you always do that? Do you work here…”

You cut her off. “Calm down, Anna. I don’t work here but I sometimes help out. Emma buys me dinner for it.”

“I would help if I knew what to do,” Anna said, leaning against the desk, “you’re clothing is nice. Where did you get it? You’re wearing pants!”

“Pants are chill,” you answered, “I got it from a store. You should buy some new clothes if you’re staying Anna. Like, a skinny jeans, would look…great.. on you.”

You smiled at her suggestively and she avoided your eyes.

“Do you always act like this?” she finally asked.

You looked up, frowning. “What do you mean?”

“Like…Emma said it was called flirting. I’m not really good at it so I can’t do it back. Is it fun?” Anna asked.

You laughed. “It is loads of fun but I don’t do it with everyone. Just with people I really like, Anna. And you should try it, everyone can flirt.”

“Really?” she asked.

“Just ask your sister to buy you a book with pickup lines,” you advised, “I will be your willing test subject.”

“..Okay..” she said, softly, “will you court me?”

You had just taken a sip of water from your bottle and choked now. You wiped away some of the water that you had spilled and looked at her in shock. “What?”

“Well, you said you liked me, will you court me then?” Anna asked, smiling.

“Uhm, we don’t really court in this world. But we date. It’s when you take someone somewhere and you have a bit of fun, so you can see if you like them, you see?” you explained, “if you want to, we can have a date.”

Anna smiled brightly but then you heard someone cough.

“I don’t think so. We’re just to visit here and I don’t want a flirt to break my sister’s heart,” Elsa said. She stood in the door opening, her arms crossed.

Anna looked up. “But Elsa…”

“Anna, c’mon. Let’s leave Y/N to her paperwork,” Elsa said. She walked over and pulled Anna out of her chair. While she was dragged out of the station she looked at you apologetically

 

Emma came back from her patrol and you were sitting behind the desk, looking furious.

“Was it that bad?” Emma asked.

“Oh, can’t you put Elsa in jail?” Y/N sighed, banging her head against the desk.

“What?”

“Anna agreed to a date but then Elsa went full protective sister and ruined it all,” you groaned.

“You asked Anna out on a date?” Emma asked, sitting down.

You rolled your eyes. “What do you think? I was just flirting with her for fun? Just talk to Elsa for me, will ya?”

 

The next morning when you got your coffee at Granny’s, Anna came in. She smiled at you shyly and then walked over.

“Hey,” she said, looking at the floor.

“Hey,” you said, leaning against the counter, “everything all right?”

“I’m sorry for Elsa. She’s just really protective,” Anna said. She looked at you with those dazzling eyes and you grinned.

“Not your fault,” you said.

The door opened again and Emma and Elsa came in. Elsa noticed you and Anna and you saw her smile falter.

“Hey, Elsa, calm down. Y/N won’t hurt Anna,” Emma said, putting her hand on Elsa’s elbow.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay away from Anna?” Elsa said, angrily.

“Elsa, please,” Anna begged, “I like Y/N! Can’t I please go on a date with her? Please, just one?”

“C’mon, it’s cute,” Emma said, her eyes twinkling.

Anna begged some more until Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed. “Fine. One date, but if you hurt her Y/N, I will end you. Never doubt that.”

“Yes, ma’am,” you laughed, “now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a date to plan!”


End file.
